


Colour

by Nemuikuro26



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Fluff, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, PINING KEITH, because it's depressing, character only implied, if you hate angst you will die when you read it, no happy ending, one sided klance, so I suggest you don't read it if you hate angst with no happy end, welcome to my world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemuikuro26/pseuds/Nemuikuro26
Summary: he hated blue. he loves blue. drowning inside those ocean eyes. no help, no sign of survive.





	Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo… I know that I should finish my other fic ‘After War’ but right now I’m in love-hate relationship with klance after just finish watching season 4. Have you seen the way Lance reacted when Keith leave?! That’s… hurt me so much. I know that they are not that close but season 3 made me hoping… and with season 4?   
> I don’t know what other people think but it feels like all of this fujo-bait scenes… showing that like Lance one sided rivalry, this is just Keith one side feelings. Feels like, Lance really serious with Allura and won’t even glance at Keith. Well it’s just me though. I don’t want to discourage other klance shipper. Please, I’m just ranting, I don’t want to start a fight… I just fucking heart broken right now… like… it’s not Keith but me who’s pinning… and after everything he had done, Lance will always love Allura and Keith will forever be pinning. Gosh… I hate it… you don’t see it but I’m crying while making this drabble. Guess I’ve drown too deep…

**Colour**

 

Blue. The first thing that he was seeing is a blue gigantic lion robot that protected by some kind of plasma or whatever it’s called and even though this thing was what keep calling at Keith inside his dream, nightmare and daydream, it wouldn’t let their guard down. And so he understands, this thing is not meant for him and he backed up.

 

The next time he came back to see the blue gigantic lion again, he’s not alone. He came with other peoples who’s unfamiliar but somehow recognized him. And he saw blue again. Ocean blue starring back intensely at him and that ocean blue was the one who broke down the blue gigantic lion robot’s shield with a soft knock.

 

_Blue_

_Blue everywhere as they flight across the sky and toward a wormhole_

_Blue_

_He decided…_

_He hated it._

 

Beautiful creature, fallen toward ocean blue embrace beautifully. Inside an abandoned palace. Black, blue, yellow, green and red. Great. He love red. Red likes blood, red like fire. Pumping up his adrenaline. He decided, he love red. But it didn’t come for free. He needed to gained it respect. Why tho? All of other colours accept theirs gracefully… a mid panic attack start biting inside his over worked heart.

 

Blue ocean eyes. Blue gigantic lion robot. Blue battle suit. Showing of such a broad shoulder. And he was red. And even tho he surrounded by red, and there’s other colour too, this blue was too powerful. Like a blue butterfly in the wild, too attractive, too attracting. But he was red. From his suit to his lion. And just like urban legend said, blue is the enemy of red. They are opposites. So fight they do. All the time, all the way back to his temporary house called palace. Just temporary.

 

_But why was his heart beating so fast?_

 

Blues meet red and makes purple. Draped by purple. He held his hand, smiling for each other. And he was happy, and terrified. Those blue ocean eyes pulling him, makes him fall too far, from such a high place inside his ford toward blue ocean. Drown him without giving him boat or anything to keep him floating. For a moment, he stop denying his own felling, his love for blue. But the next time those ocean eyes opened, everything was crumbled down. He denied it. And at the same time he saw how those ocean eyes glittering when they spy a beautiful majestic creature. He is no match for her for she is graceful and beautiful while he’s a big mess. And he was a monster. Literally a monster. He was not red. He was, in fact, purple.

 

There used to be black reprimanded them, green to be their brain, yellow to fill their stomach, blue to stick them together and red for… he shook his head. Black suddenly missing, so he need filled in. and terrified he was. Because, those ocean eyes who used to shake him with heart attack from it soft smile to playful grin now drown him in a sea of hatred. At that time, he felt like he got punched and almost puked. This is why he didn’t want to opened up before. Because no one stay. No one love him. Everything is just temporary. Everything just… hate him.

 

He already give up, but suddenly those blue eyes, not shining like ocean now but more like clouded sky, smile with obvious pain at him. Asking him to try. So tried he was. And it’s hard, and it’s hurt when he hurt them too in process.

When the black is back he could see it. The longing inside those blue eyes to the blue lion and the beautiful creature who now owned them. Eh? What he was saying? She already owned them from the start, and he stand no chance. It hurts him so much when he realize that those blue eyes, now start glowing back like ocean, won’t look at him in a same way. Well, how could them? Hot fire purples always shooting back when blue eyes filled with blue fire. They rarely in a same pages and blue eyes never smile sweetly at purple. Except that one time, which they choose to forget. Because purple will poisoning blue ocean. Because purple is toxic.

 

_So he decided to leave. So those blue eyes will keep shining like ocean it is._

 

Everything is purple and dark now. It’s cold. There’re no other colour. It’s cold like ice but at least there’s no blue ocean who will drown him again. His colour now start to faded. But in the first place he’s not sure if there’s really a colour for him.

 

He saw them. How ridiculous they are. And they replaced him. It’s fine but it still hurt. But he know it best, he was replaceable and in the first place no one need him. He is so used to peoples do not love him back. And even if he die, it’s fine. Since he was a big mess.

 

Red light bathing his purple suit. The black vast space ready to embrace him. This is the end. For a moment, there’s a shocking white colour, then… nothing.

 

¬the End¬


End file.
